


Patience and Reward

by pippen2112



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Firbolg Physiology, Inapporpriate use of Polymorph, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rut/Heat Cycle, Size Kink, Sub Fjord (Critical Role), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Fjord's been patient waiting for Caduceus's rut to arrive. Caduceus enlists Caleb to help reward everyone's favorite half-orc.





	Patience and Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/gifts).

> This fic started 6 months ago from the prompt "Fjord sees Caduceus's dick and gets dickmatized" and got shelved because I couldn't figure out how to continue it. I restarted it as a bribe to get Ama to write more TPI fic. Cut to 7k later....I may have gone a little overboard. XD
> 
> As always, an enormous thanks to the CritGoals and WidoFjord discords for enabling and cheering me on. I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> A note: I used this dildo as reference for concieing of a firbolg dick.   
https://bad-dragon.com/products/austin

Fjord sits at the edge of the bed, feet planted on the cool floor of his bedroom, hands fisted at his sides to stop him fidgeting. There’s not much left for him to occupy himself; he’s already stripped to his skin and worked himself open, his thighs and ass still slightly damp with oil. He pulls one of his sheets up over his lap and counts backwards from one hundred, but by the end, one of his legs bounces wildly and he struggles with the urge to give himself a squeeze to take the edge off. Fjord shakes his head. He’s waited so long for this, waited as patiently as he can; he’s not going to spoil tonight because he couldn’t be patient.

But the past few months have been grueling, and he’s on edge. Even though he’s not facing the door, his entire focus is fixed on it. _Where the devil is Caduceus? Did he change his mind? _For a moment, Fjord’s heart sinks, his shoulders slumping under the weight of that possibility. No, those are unfounded thoughts; _this_ isn’t the sort of thing anyone could forget, even Caduceus. 

Truth be told, this whole thing began months ago, after Caduceus had become part of the Mighty Nein and found his place in their weird, overly-amorous family. Even though he was always the first to offer a hug or to suggest cuddling for warmth and comfort, Caduceus never joined in for sex, instead quietly absenting himself whenever the atmosphere became heated. Which was why, when Fjord walked in on Caduceus and finally caught a glimpse of the firbolg in his naked glory, he’d stopped short and not known what to do with himself because _dear gods_ Caduceus had a big dick, and _that_ was it _soft_. 

Fjord had done the best he could to put it out of his mind, but try as he might, he couldn’t unsee it. And his hindbrain did a stellar job of reminding Fjord of it every time he and Caduceus were alone, every time Caduceus laid a comforting hand on his shoulder or pulled Fjord into a tight embrace. He _wanted_, and he had no right to want. 

Luckily the rest of the Mighty Nein had put two and two together and finally coaxed Fjord into talking to Caduceus about it. And Caduceus had been kind and understanding and explained that outside of his rut cycle, he rarely experienced arousal. But before Fjord could grouse and isolate himself away from his shame, Caduceus suggested that if he were still interested in a few months when his next rut came, Caduceus would happily share it with him.

And Fjord may be impulsive and impossible sometimes, but when he wants something, he can wait for it. And oh, how he wants. 

A knock at the door startles him from his thoughts. He tightens his grip in the sheets before he hears, “Fjord?” Caduceus’s bass-y voice.

He exhales heavily, his stomach fluttering under a storm of his emotions. Excitement, anxiety, relief. He sucks in a harsh breath, steadying himself as best he can. “Come in, Deucy.”

The door opens and Caduceus slips inside, ducking his head under the doorframe and pushing the door closed behind him. He’s already divested of his armor and day wear, dressed in a light set of pajamas. Even from across the room, Fjord can see the rut already affecting him. His hair is a little wilder than normal, his face flushed beneath his soft gray fur, his groin already swollen, bulging against his thin trousers. But the most telling of all, his gaze lingers on Fjord, his eyes lidded and intent. If Fjord weren’t already clinging to the sheets across his lap, he’d be half-tempted to draw them over his chest. _Gods, has he ever looked at me like that before?_ He swallows hard. “Everything alright, Caduceus?”

“Oh, yes,” he replies, his voice thick and slow and honey-sweet. “Just enjoying the view.” His eyes roll down Fjord’s form, and Fjord shivers. “You’re a handsome fellow, Fjord.”

Cheeks burning, Fjord ducks his head. Being complimented is old hat at this point, especially by the other members of the Mighty Nein, but there’s an energy to Caduceus’s words that he hasn’t heard before. An undercurrent that leaves his skin twitching and rouses his cock. But he’s here, safe in their home, the rest of his family just down stairs. If he can’t say what he wants here, he’ll never be able to. Grinning over his shoulder, Fjord clears his throat, widens his knees, and says as smoothly as he can, “I’m told it’s better up close.”

Caduceus’s lazy grin curls a little sharper at the corners as he crosses the room, stepping between Fjord’s leg and cupping his jaw with an enormous, tender hand. Fjord nuzzles into it, glancing up at Caduceus through his lashes and pressing a kiss to Caduceus’s hand. Gasping quietly, Caduceus runs his thumb along Fjord’s lower lip, and desire flutters low in Fjord’s stomach. He looks up at Caduceus, tiptoeing along the line between shy and coy. “What do you think?”

“You look good,” Caduceus says, stroking Fjord’s lips. “You feel good too.”

Fjord grins, his eyes closing at the gentle words of praise. Emboldened, he lets his mouth tip open, sticks out his tongue, and uses it to draw Caduceus’s thumb into his mouth, sucking gently, promising more. Caduceus groans, lazily pressing on the arch of Fjord’s tongue, his callouses a surprisingly pleasant sensation. 

As Caduceus pulls his thumb free, Fjord cranes after him, shuffling toward the edge of the bed, the sheets shifting higher on his thighs, but he’s waited so long he hardly knows how to contain himself. Luckily Caduceus tilts Fjord’s head back, bringing him face to face with Caduceus’s wide-blown eyes, his pupils so dilated he can hardly make out any pink surrounding them. He must look similar. 

“Would it be alright for me to see all of you?” Caduceus asks, his tone mild despite the desire thick in his voice.

He nods, taking a deep breath as he pulls the sheet aside, revealing himself, the scar at the center of his chest still bright against his skin. The physical reminder of his lowest point under Kravaraad. Even now, with those dark, uncertain days well past, he still feels the sting of shame.

Before his shoulders can curl in and his heart can sink under the memory, Caduceus whines, a quiet, needy note that jars Fjord back into the moment. Caduceus drops to his knees at the bedside, bringing himself down below Fjord’s eyeline. He curls both hands around Fjord’s shoulders, kneading into the muscles before dragging his fingertips down Fjord’s chest and palming Fjord’s waist. He draws Fjord forward, nosing along his collarbones. “May I…”

Fjord nods fervently. “Please.”

Caduceus’s lips meet his skin, smooth and soft as he kisses from Fjord’s clavicle up along his throat, hands tight against Fjord’s hips. Fjord gasps. In the face of those gentle, certain signs of affection, he can’t think, can’t breath, can’t believe Caduceus is on him. Caduceus groans low and nibbles at Fjord’s skin, his ears folded flat against his head. Enjoying himself thoroughly.

For as long as he can stand it, Fjord does his best to hold still and bask in Caduceus’s attentions, but all to quickly, he finds his fingers toying with the ties of Caduceus’s shirt, ready to rend the fabric if it means he’ll touch skin sooner. “Can I undress you, Caduceus?”

A contented rumble fills his ears even as Caduceus’s heat and gentle touch withdraws. A needy whimper echoes around him, and when Fjord blinks, he’s straining forward in his seat. Chuckling under his breath, Caduceus stands and stretches out his arms, his eyes lidded and fixed on Fjord. A silent consent.

Fjord rises after him, fingers quick at the ties before he drags the shirt up and off, baring Caduceus. His chest is lean, lanky, his ribs more pronounced than Fjord would like, but nothing like they were when Caduceus first joined the Mighty Nein. The same gray fur that covers most of his body continues across his torso, tufted and darker the farther down his chest and disappears beneath his waist band. It’s just as soft too when Fjord reaches out a hesitant hand, his fingertips just skimming through the fur. Caduceus rumbles again, his chest vibrating. He takes Fjord’s wrist, gently drawing him forward. “You’ve been so patient, waiting for my time to come,” he says, low and resonant. Looking Fjord square in the eye, Caduceus goes on, “You don’t need to hesitate anymore. I’m not going anywhere.”

Shuddering, Fjord nods. His face burns, but still, he lets Caduceus lead him closer until his hand splays against Caduceus’s chest. Soft enough it tickles his palm, but warm. Moving. Real. Breath thin in his chest, Fjord leans in, nosing along Caduceus’s chest and pressing a kiss over his heart. 

Caduceus hisses through his teeth, his free hand coming to claps around the back of Fjord’s head. “Good,” he says before Fjord can draw back and ask. “Feels good.”

Fjord smothers a grin into Caduceus’s chest and kisses him again. And again. Drinking in every gasp and groan, noting the places that earn him the loudest reactions. He kisses down, slowly folding onto his knees when his back starts to twinge, his hands coming to rest at Caduceus’s waistband. He buries his face in Caduceus’s lean stomach, the fur feather-soft against his cheeks and lips. Fingers trembling, he picks at the laces for far longer than he’d care to admit before the trousers loosen and fall. For a breath or two, Fjord stays nuzzled in Caduceus’s stomach before he pulls back and gets his first real glimpse of Caduceus’s cock.

All things considered, it’s fairly standard for a humanoid. The head is rounded with a half-dozen ripples along the shaft. A modest knot swells near the base. Like the rest of Caduceus, his cock is long and a pale gray with pink undertones, but up close, it’s wide. Heavy. A hefty mouthful. Gods, his mouth waters just thinking about it. Fjord stares, transfixed as Caduceus grows bigger and bigger, firmer and firmer, a warm, writhing sensation filling his gut. He’d known Caduceus would be big, but somehow he hadn’t thought he’d be _that big_. 

He tilts his head side to side, unsure of where to start, but Caduceus gently cups the back of his head and guides Fjord to the side, into his hip. “Start over here,” Caducues murmurs. “Breath and rub your cheek against my hip. Or kisses, just keep them soft.”

Simple enough. Fjord presses his face to the hollow of Caduceus’s hip, kissing and nuzzling and breathing in Caduceus’s earthy scent. He hears Caduceus gasp above him and takes that as permission to continue. His lips trail over Caduceus’s hip, steadily moving cock-ward. He licks over the knot, runs his lips over the ripples, and kisses the tip, a heavy bead of bitter-sweet pre-come already forming. Fjord looks up at Caduceus, just to make sure he’s not moving too fast, but Caduceus is slack-jawed and bug-eyed and rumbling in delight. Caduceus kneads into Fjord’s scalp, groaning. “Oh, that’s nice. That…” He shivers, his mouth falling open around a wordless moan before he recovers himself. “That’s lovely, Fjord.”

Eyelids fluttering closed, Fjord opens his mouth wider and sucks Caduceus’s long, heavy cock into his mouth, curling his hand around what he can’t swallow. Gingerly at first, he bobs his head, stroking in tandem, listening to the hitches in Caduceus’s breathing as he works. Each time he can coax a moan out of Caduceus, his own cock jolts, but Fjord just holds tight to Caduceus, relishing every little reaction. He’s been dreaming of this for who knows how long; he’s not wasting a single moment of it.

But just as Fjord starts to lose himself in the rhythm, there’s a knock at the door, a familiar pattern but Fjord can’t immediately place it. He blinks his eyes open, finds Caduceus’s gaze, waiting for Caduceus to send whoever it is away. Leave them to their fun. Caduceus practically purrs, warmth and pleasure heavy on his face. Without breaking eye contact, without moving Fjord off his cock, Caduceus calls toward the door. “Come in, Mr. Caleb.”

Fjord’s brow furrows. It’s not that he and Caleb haven’t seen each other in all states of undress, not that all the Mighty Nein haven’t ended up in each other’s beds or snuggled together in the hut, but… he’d thought tonight would be just him and Caduceus. _Just the two of us._ But before he can protest outright, the door pushes open and a figure ducks under the doorframe and enters. A tall, lanky peach colored firbolg, dressed in an indecently short dressing gown, but that auburn hair, those bright blue eyes, Fjord would recognize those anywhere. 

Caleb.

Caleb. In a firbolg form. 

Eyes practically bulging, Fjord’s jaw drops, Caduceus’s dick slipping out of his gaping mouth. “C-Caleb?” he asks, his mind spinning.

Closing the door behind him, Caleb grins the same litt half-smile, the same quirk of the lips Fjord has come to cherish every time it graces Caleb’s face. “Surprise,” Caleb replies, a flicker of tired amusement coloring the word.

As if that in any way explains the sight in front of him. “W-what?” He looks between Caduceus and Caleb, searching for an answer and coming up empty. “How?”

“Polymorph,” Caleb says, his cheeks coloring beneath the fur. “Jester was kind enough to help with that. She’s concentrating so I don’t have to. She wanted me to tell you she expects we make it up to her in the future.”

Fjord flushes before he can push that thought onto the back burner. So that explains the “how” of it, but… He shakes his head, wiping his chin on the back of his hand. “Clearly I’ve missed something. Would either of you care to catch me up?”

Caduceus lays a heavy hand on his shoulder, rumbling contentedly. “Oh, we thought it might be something you’d enjoy. A nice surprise.”

“Ja,” Caleb continues, clasping his hands behind his back as he sidles forward. “You expressed such interest in firbolg physiology, and you’re always so attentive to all of us, so I thought…” Caleb pauses, stumbling over his words. “Well, you’ve been so patient waiting for Caduceus’s time, I thought you might enjoy, for lack of a better term, a second helping.”

Fjord gawks between them, his mouth half-open and his eyes unseeing. Like the few times he looked into the Beacon, the possibilities spiral out in front of him. He’s spent enough time in Caleb’s company to know the wizard won’t leave him wanting, won’t push him farther than he’s capable of going. And he’s been fantasizing about Caduceus since long before he caught a glimpse of the firbolg’s cock, has thought about those large, comforting hands and his smooth, steady voice slowly undoing him. And thinking about having Caleb and Caduceus _together_ sends a shiver up his spine, leaves his mouth dry and his chest aching with want. But he swallows hard and forces himself to speak. “Are… are you sure? Both of you? I… I’m intrigued, I won’t lie, but I wouldn’t want to impose.”

In a few easy strides, Caleb crosses the room and crouches down beside Fjord. He pushes a hand into Fjord’s hair, scratching behind his ear until Fjord goes limp and purrs. “Hush,” Caleb whispers, his grip firm as he digs his fingers into Fjord’s scalp. “You are not an imposition. You are not a burden.”

Caduceus cups his chin and tilts Fjord up to meet his gaze. “You are a gift. And gifts are treasured.”

His heart hammers in his chest, hopeful and in awe. It never fails to slug him in the gut when the Mighty Nein go out of their way to remind him he’s worth more than what he can offer the group. Breath thin and chest tight from the swell of emotions, he looks from Caduceus to Caleb and nods. “Whatever you’re offering, whatever you’ve concocted,” he whispers, dragging his brain back into the moment, “I’m in. Show me.”

With a low groan, Caleb pulls Fjord into a kiss, biting and possessive and breath-taking. It lasts for only a moment before Caleb stands and strips off the dressing gown. His cock is much the same as Caduceus’s, the same round head and ripples, but he’s slimmer overall, the knot much more delicate but still present. Fjord swallows hard and leans his cheek to Caleb’s hip, drinking in the scent of old parchment and smoke that seems to linger on Caleb regardless of form. Slowly, he works his way up the length, chest warming at every sigh and twitch he earns.

“How does it feel?” Caduceus asks.

Fjord stills his exploration and glances up. Caduceus presses close to Caleb’s side, nosing at Caleb’s ear as he speaks, and Caleb blushes and moans, his expression loose and relaxed in a way Fjord has never seen. “Different,” Caleb gasps. “The head is less sensitive, but the ridges and knot are… a different quality. Like the difference between feeling something with you fingers and with your lips.”

Humming at this new information, Fjord resumes his efforts, laving his tongue gently across the ripples and wrapping his hand around the knot. With his free hand, he takes Caduceus in hand, pumping slowly. Twin moans sound over him, and Fjord grins. Eyes closed, he sucks and strokes and lets himself get lost in the rhythm. 

Sooner than he expects, Caleb gasps and pulls him back by the hair. Mouth still half-open, Fjord blinks up at Caleb, takes in his flushed face and gleaming eyes and pleasure-pinched expression. “_Meine Gott,_” Caleb whispers, his chest heaving. “You are rarely so eager, _Bärchen_, but I fear if I let you go on, the fun will be spoiled too soon.”

An unconscious whine slips out as Fjord strains forward, but Caleb holds firm, stilling him just inches away from his dick. He still has a hand wrapped tight around Caleb, but he wants to taste him. Wants to hold him on his tongue. Wants to be filled and full and useful. Wants everything Caleb and Caduceus can give him. Gods, he _wants_. Everything and more. Is that so much to ask?

“Well, if you’re not gonna—” Caduceus says, and one of Caduceus’s big hands cup under his chin and turn him to the side. Staring straight at Caduceus blood-thickened cock. As Caduceus guides him forward, Fjord’s mouth falls open, sucking him in until Caduceus hits the back of his throat. Groaning, Caduceus runs a thumb a long Fjord’s cheek and continues, “Ah, that’s good. That’s really good.”

Fjord whimpers, closing his eyes and putting himself back to work. After a few minutes, Caduceus starts rumbling. Fjord blinks up and finds Caduceus with his head thrown back, his hair cascading over one shoulder, Caleb licking and biting his throat. Barely containing a moan, Fjord gawks up at them, feeling flushed and overwhelmed at the sight. They’re beautiful together. 

Just before Fjord drops his gaze, Caleb’s eyes meet his, and the hand still in his hair curls into a fist. Caleb tugs him off of Caduceus and back onto his own dick, and something deep in Fjord’s chest hums. Desire throbs low in his belly, and his cock twitches and drools. _Oh_. He likes this. Likes it a lot. Likes the casual callousness of being passed back and forth between them. Being shared. Without meaning to, he sucks hard, ignoring the ache in his jaw, pulling Caleb all the back into his throat. 

“_Sheisse,_” Caleb curses, his voice rough and his accent thick as he rocks back, withdrawing before Fjord can gag around him. Again, Fjord tries to draw him back in, but Caleb holds firm, tilting Fjord’s head back so their eyes meet. “Look at you. Shaking like a leaf from how badly you want this. Want the pair of us. Two big cocks to fill you up when one is more than most can handle. Such a greedy little thing.”

His cock jerks, pre-come dribbling down his length and smearing against his thigh. He whimpers needily, torn between reaching down to palm his erection and fucking his mouth farther onto Caleb’s dick. After all, if his mouth is full, he won’t have to answer.

Caduceus cups the back of his head, his hand entirely encompassing Caleb’s. “He’s bee so patient, Mr. Caleb. So well behaved,” he says, letting his hand slide down and around to grip lightly around Fjord’s throat, the pressure just firm enough to make Fjord’s breath catch. Caduceus blinks slowly from Fjord over to Caleb, grinning. “Don’t you think he deserves something nice?”

Fjord keens, his throat dry, his jaw aching, his desire so thick around him he can hardly think. Can hardly breath from how much he wants them. Wants their hands on him. Their cocks in him. Now. He pulls back, Caleb’s dick falling out of his mouth as he pants. “Please,” he whispers, his voice rough ad ragged. “Gods, fuck me. Both of you. _Please_.”

With just a quiet groan, Caleb drops to his knees beside Fjord. Firm hands turn his head to the side, and Caleb kisses him. Hard. Fjord gasps, his eyes fluttering closed as Caleb licks into his mouth. When they part, Caleb cradles his jaw and says, “You’re sure, _Bärchen_?”

Flustered and blushing, Fjord nuzzles into Caleb’s palm. “Please don’t make me beg.”

Caleb groans, his eyes dark with want as he strokes Fjord’s cheeks. “I think we can make that happen.”

“Oh yes,” Caduceus replies, gazing down at the pair of them. “Why don’t you start, Mr. Caleb?”

Fjord moans. Beside him, Caleb reaches a hand to Caduceus, taking his wrist in a quick squeeze. “Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer to go first, Mr. Clay? After all, this is your show.”

“Nah, I wanna watch you work first,” Caduceus says. “See what he likes.”

Caleb blushes, his gaze drawn to the middle distance as he considers. “_Ja_, that is a thought.” He looks back to Fjord, heat brimming in his eyes. “How does that sound, Fjord? Want me to open you up for the both of us?”

Nodding fervently, Fjord nuzzles into Caleb’s palm. “Yes. That sounds…” he trails off, arousal thick in his throat. “Yes, please.”

“Up on the bed, then,” Caleb says, patting Fjord’s cheek as he pushes onto his feet. As he helps Fjord to his feet, he goes on, “Do you want your mouth free, or would you like something to distract you?”

Fjord tucks his chin to his chest and breathes through it. “A distraction would be lovely,” he admits, his cheeks burning.

“Good boy,” Caleb responds, guiding Fjord toward the bed. “Hands and knees for me, _Bärchen. _Caduceus, why don’t you sit back against the headboard?”

They shuffle into position, Caleb nudging Fjord farther forward until he drops onto his elbows with his face in Caduceus’s groin. A heavy hand threads through Fjord’s hair, petting him as he laves Caduceus’s cock, sucking it back into his mouth, running his lips over the ripples. Cool air gusts over his exposed skin, turning the dampened skin of his inner thighs and ass extra sensitive. When Caleb works two fingers into him, Fjord sighs around Caduceus, rocking his hips backward, his eyes squeezing shut at the stretch. More oil, another finger, and then Caleb kneels behind him, taking Fjord’s hips in his hands. “Ready for me, Fjord?”

Not bothering to pull off Caduceus’s dick, he sticks out a thumbs up, grinding back against Caleb.

Huffing out a laughter, Caleb whispers, “Cheeky. I’ll go slow, _ja_? For both our sakes.”

If his mouth weren’t currently occupied, Fjord would say something sassy, but then he feels Caleb’s warm, fuzzy hands grip hard around his hips, and something blunt and damp presses against his hole, splitting him open. Fjord shouts wordlessly, his back arching so far Caduceus slips out of his mouth. Oh, that’s big. Bigger than he expected. But it pushes ever-inward, the pressure incessant and all-encompassing. He pants, rolling his hips side to side like it might open him up more. Might make room inside him. Caleb holds tight with his fingertips and groans, rocking gently and working himself deeper inch by inch. “_Scheisse_, oh, that is different,” Caleb says, soothing a hand up and down Fjord’s spine. “How are you holding up?”

Fjord squirms backward, shifting to find a more comfortable position when Caleb’s cock skims across his prostate. Forces a whimper out of him. Fuck, he can hardly move without pleasure spiking through him. He moves to drop back toward Caduceus’s groin, but Caduceus catches him under the chin, cutting off his escape. A wide hand wraps around his throat, and Fjord goes limp against the pressure. Humming, Caduceus works his free hand into Fjord’s hair. “Mr. Caleb asked you a question, Fjord. You should answer him.”

“It’s, uh—_ah!_” Another needy moan bursts from him when Caleb stills behind him. He sucks in a breath, struggling to focus when all he wants to do is grind back and see how much of Caleb he can take in. _Focus._ “It’s good, just… Fuck, your cock is huge.”

Caleb laughs. “Charmer.” Without hesitation, Caleb cranes over him, the same soft fur tickling across every inch of Fjord’s back. He presses a biting kiss to the nape of Fjord’s neck, and Fjord can feel Caleb’s amused grin. 

The sudden pain sweetening the kiss. The comforting weight draped over his back. The teasing, pleased tone. All of it leaves Fjord shivering, his eyelids fluttering closed. Held but still aching for relief. If he trusted his limbs to hold, he’d sneak a hand between his legs, but this isn’t the endgame. He doesn’t want tonight to end too soon.

“Oh, he liked that,” Caduceus says, shifting his grip just enough to trail his thumb along Fjord’s lower lip. “Whatever you just did, he liked that a lot.”

“Is that right, _Bärchen?_” Caleb whispers into his skin, slowly grinding forward, his cock rolling over that spot inside Fjord that leaves him slack-jawed and seeing stars. Fjord moans, arching his back further. “Does that feel good, taking me so deep you can feel it in your throat?”

When Fjord doesn’t answer, Caduceus tightens his grip ever so slightly. Shivering and panting, he squeezes his eyes shut. “Gods, yes,” he whispers, voice breaking around those two simple syllables.

Practically growling, Caleb wraps his arms tight around Fjord and nibbles at his shoulder. With slow, almost-agonizing care, he rocks forward, and Fjord cries, a needy, pleading sound spilling out of him. Even though each thrust is slow and gentle, a parody of what he aches for, the sensation overwhelms him. All he can do is cling to the bedding and hang on for dear life.

“Oh, you sound so good, Fjord,” Caduceus says, stroking along Fjord’s lips with disarming ease. “Taking Mr. Caleb so well. Basking in all the care and love he’s giving you.”

Another whine aching at the back of his throat, Fjord sucks Caduceus’s thumb into his mouth to quiet himself, but it’s not quite enough to block out all the noise. 

Caleb peppers his shoulders with love bites, continuing that same steady pace, working himself deeper with each thrust. “Fjord, gods, I’ve never felt you like this, _Bärchen._ You’re so tight, like you don’t want to let me go.”

_I don’t._ He shivers at the realization, sucking harder at Caduceus’s thumb. _If I had my way, I’d never let any of you go beyond my sight. Never have you go where I can’t follow. Never._

Caleb’s breath hitches, his hands moving over Fjord’s chest, one spread wide over his stomach, the other pressed over his heart, and Fjord can’t hold himself back. Can’t find the words to describe the care and comfort and love swelling in his chest and coursing through his veins. Gods, “good” seems too small a word to describe it. The deep, deep press of Caleb’s new cock, touch places so far inside him no one else ever has. The near-constant pressure against his prostate. The knot teasing at his rim, promising an even wider stretch. Caleb’s hand over his heart. Caduceus’s all-seeing gaze and un-shaking hands. Fjord clenches his fists in the bedclothes, fighting the pleasure churning deep in his gut to no avail. Caleb fills him so full he can’t squirm away from the blinding bliss. Thrust after thrust after thrust, and Fjord cries out around Caduceus’s thumb, his ass clenching, his cock spasming between his legs, spilling untouched.

And Caleb fucks him through it, those same slow, even thrusts that leave him gasping and keening and shaking between two of the people he loves most in the world. Overwhelmed. Safe. Secure. Fuck, he never could’ve imagined how this would feel. Surrounded on all sides by warmth and pleasure, Fjord lets himself relax and drift through the haze. Lets all the little sounds he’s held back spill out of him. Lets himself dissolve.

Sooner than he expects, Caleb slows to a stop, hands stroking up and down Fjord’s chest in easy, measured sweet. Caduceus cups his hands around Fjord’s cheeks, chest rumbling gently as he pulls Fjord closer to rest against him. “How do you feel?” Caduceus asks.

Fjord blinks twice, his words slow to return. When he finally speaks, his voice sounds dreamy and far, far away. “Wonderful. I don’t know if I’ve ever felt this relaxed before.”

“_Das ist gut,_” Caleb says, his accent thick as he leans back upright once more, careful to keep his cock fully seated. His hands tremble as they settle on Fjord’s hips. “I think it would be best if we opened you a little more,_ Bärchen_. Or would you prefer to try that later?”

Right, because as enjoyable as all this has been, it’s not what he asked for. Not exactly what they promised. And he’s already stretched so wide… What will it fill like to have them spreading him further?

A shiver runs down his spine, and Fjord moans, nuzzling into Caduceus’s stomach and rolling his hips back. Practically presenting himself. As he sways his hips back and forth, he gasps out, “I’m far from tapped out, darling. Just waiting on you.”

Caleb mumbles something in Zemnian and swats Fjord across the ass but takes that as his cue. Fjord feels the bed shifting, hears Caleb reaching for something, but Caduceus kneads a warm hand up into his hair and Fjord just melts into the pressure. “That’s it , Fjord,” Caduceus says. “You’ve done a good job. Rest and let us take care of you.”

He hums contentedly and rests his cheek against Caduceus’s belly. Zoning in and out of consciousness, Fjord feels slick fingers at his entrance. Feels pressure and a flare of discomfort. Feels soothing hands up and down his back. 

“How’s it going, Mr. Caleb?”

“Slowly,” Caleb answers, but to Fjord, it sounds like he’s listening to them through water, their voices muffled and warped. “He opens easier than most, but… Perhaps I am too cautious, but I don’t want to risk injuring him. Especially in this state.”

“Take your time,” Caduceus says, working his fingers through Fjord’s hair. “I can keep him down a while longer.”

A gentle, self-depricating chuckle. “It is not _his_ stamina I am concerned for, Mr. Clay.”

A beat of quiet before Caduceus replies. “Oh. You mean you.”

Another laugh. “_Ja_. Normally I would be less concerned but….” Caleb shivers, working another finger into him. “He is more alluring than he knows. Both of you are.” 

Caduceus rumbling intensifies, one of his hands leaving Fjord, but Fjord is too lost to be bothered. Caduceus shifts position, leaning in slightly but still careful not to jostle Fjord. Distantly, Fjord hears Caleb’s breathing turn ragged, hears Caduceus say, “The feeling is mutual, Mr. Caleb,” and hears the wet sound of kissing. 

Caduceus and Caleb are kissing. 

And he’s stuck on his hands and knees between them, unable to see. 

That thought spurs him back toward consciousness. He shifts, blinking away the haze in his mind just as Caleb spreads his fingers. Whimpering, Fjord rocks back against him. “Please,” he gasps, slowly pulling his face away from Caduceus’s belly and craning around just far enough to see Caduceus’s big hand cupping Caleb’s cheek. His breath hitches in his chest. They’re each beautiful in their own right, but _together_, together Caduceus and Caleb are absolutely devastating. Fjord moans at the sight of them. “Please. I want to feel you both.”

Caleb’s cock throbs, the knot pulsing against his rim, and Fjord’s head falls forward, his eyes drifting closed at the sensation. “Please.”

“Of course, Fjord,” Caduceus says, his hand still strong in Fjord’s hair. “Lets get you situated.”

Nodding eagerly, Fjord scrapes together his energy and pushes himself upright. Caleb pulls out carefully, painlessly, leaving Fjord empty and aching for a moment before Caleb pushes his fingers back in, all four sinking deep. Fjord keens and rocks back against him.

With some careful maneuvering, Caduceus settles against the headboard, his cock thick and dripping and listing to the side under its weight. Before Fjord can dive after such a tantalizing treat, Caleb and Caduceus turn him around and push him into Caduceus’s lap, his back pressed to Caduceus’s narrow, furry chest, his legs spread wide straddling him. And now that he’s turned, he gets a proper look at Caleb, face flushed and hair sticking up at odd angles and a look of pure concentration on his face. Unable to contain himself, Fjord reaches out and pulls Caleb against him, kissing Caleb with everything he has. Caleb sighs and kisses him back oh so sweetly, lazily working his fingertips deep into Fjord, trailing over his walls and pressing into that spot deep inside him that lights his every nerve with pleasure. Fjord whines, his dick already making a valiant effort to harden. When they break, Caleb chuckles gently and runs his free hand down Fjord’s side. “Ready?”

“Gods, yes.”

Caduceus hums, his big, warm hands circling Fjord’s hips and holding tight as Caleb works his fingers free. Fjord is empty for but a moment before something broad and wet settles against his hole. Careful as he can, Fjord starts to lower himself onto Caduceus’s dick, but just the head stretches him so deliciously wide he nearly drops; only Caduceus’s hands keep him upright. “Easy now,” Caduceus says, his voice rough and vibrating through Fjord from where they’re pressed together but still mellow and soothing. “Nice and slow. We’ve got all the time in the world.” 

Biting back a sassy remark, Fjord takes a deep breath and continues working himself down. Now that the head is in, it should be just a matter of letting gravity work its magic, but Caduceus is long and thick and the ripples along his shaft glide across his sensitive skin, overwhelming him. Tears sting behind his eyes. Halfway down, Caduceus skims that place inside him, and in the wake of pleasure skittering under his skin, Fjord forgets how to breathe. Forgets how to think. Has to keen and squeeze hard around the base of his cock to stop himself from spilling too soon. But bit by bit, he drops until he rests against Caduceus’s lap, filled to the brim with that slow-swelling knot brushing his rim. And when Caleb leans in against him and bites and sucks at his neck while those clever hands tweak at his chest, Fjord moans and falls back against Caduceus’s chest. 

Caduceus gasps like he got the wind knocked out of him. Only belatedly does Fjord realize it’s because of him, and when he does, he starts to push himself upright. Before he can move too far, Caleb crowds in against his front, cock hard against Fjord’s stomach, and Caduceus pulls him closer, thoroughly pinning him between them. “Easy, Fjord,” Caduceus says, nuzzling against Fjord’s head. “We’ve got you.”

Something hitches in his chest, something he can’t name that leaves him shivering as he relaxes into their grips, lets them hold him and move him as they see fit. Deep inside him, heat and want bloom, but all too quickly Fjord comes back to himself and comments breathlessly, “Are you trying to convince me of that, or yourself?”

Caleb laughs, still kissing down the column of Fjord’s throat and nibbling at his collar bones. “Shh, patience, _Bärchen._” As he speaks, Caleb presses a slippery finger between Fjord’s legs, gently tracing the seam where his body opens around Caduceus. 

Keening, Fjord bucks into the pressure, earning a sharp groan from Caduceus. Fjord pants and shakes, his vision turning blurry so he squeezes his eyes shut. “Please.”

“We have you, Fjord,” Caduceus says, one of his hands coming to rest low on Fjord’s abdomen. “We won’t make you wait long.”

Without another word, Caleb leans down and sucks Fjord’s nipple into his mouth, firm, unyielding suction paired with a bite. As Fjord groans, caught in the surge of sensations, Caleb slips a finger inside him. The stretch is divine and unbearable at once. Vision blurring further, Fjord goes limp in their arms, all his focus intent on relaxing, but still every few thrusts leave him hissing. It’s wonderful, and too much, and not enough.

Warmth flutters in his abdomen, the familiar pulse of healing magic as another finger presses into him, and for a moment, the pain subsides, leaving only the stretch, the fullness. He whimpers, rolling his hips down in counterpoint to Caleb’s gentle thrusts. “Please,” he pants, arching his back and willing himself to relax against the onslaught. “Please, just fuck me already.”

Caduceus groans, the sound reverberating through him and shaking through Fjord as it goes. Caleb flexes his fingers, humming around Fjord’s nipple before moving to the next. His free hand curls around Fjord’s cock, pumping with intent. Whining and trembling, Fjord is torn between humping forward into Caleb’s hand, grinding back against Caduceus’s cock, and holding fiercely, infuriatingly still to stave off his release. “Fjord,” Caleb murmurs against his chest, “I need you to come for me, _Bärchen_. I need you loose and relaxed for me. I want you to feel good.” He nuzzles into Fjord’s neck, rasping his teeth along Fjord’s throat. “Please, _Bärchen._”

How can he say no to that? Shivering, crying, Fjord buries his face in the crook of Caleb’s neck, squeezes his eyes shut, and comes again, the pleasuring creeping up his spine and turning his vision white. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s stuck in that dazed headspace, but before he realizes it, flares of overstimulated glee flicker through him and drag him back to reality. To Caduceus humming and stroking his stomach. To Caleb clinging to him and shaking with effort. To the impossible fullness in his gut, the strain and stretch of his ass. 

Mind numb, Fjord fumbles between his legs, traces a trembling fingertip around his hole, and feels both cocks pressing hint him. Caleb and Caduceus both. Inside him. 

“Fuck,” he cries out, for a moment slipping back into Vandren’s accent, boneless and overstimulated and nowhere near ready to tap out. 

“Everything alright?” Caduceus asks, a quiver to his words Fjord hasn’t heard before but his tone still calm and level. 

Gaping like a beached fish, Fjord scrambles for a response. “Fuck, yes! Gods, yes!” As he speaks, his hips move of their own accord, swiveling and grinding and testing how much he can take. Tears fill his eyes, but Fjord couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. Exhaling, he slips back into his own voice and whispers, pleadingly, “Fill me, _please_!”

They don’t need to be told twice. Without a word, Caleb and Caduceus start up a slow, purposeful push-in-pull-out motion. Back and forth. In and out. On and on. Fucking Fjord in tandem and rocking him between them and never once leaving him empty. He shivers and moans, half lost in bliss, head thrown back on Caduceus’s shoulder, hands clawing at Caleb’s back. He feels trapped in his skin, arousal and pleasure still pulsing within him but there’s no way he can come again. Not so soon. Tears stream down his heated cheeks. Every thrust grazes that delicious spot deep inside him, forcing a rasped “please, please,” from his lips.

“Ah, that’s nice,” Caduceus says, rubbing his cheek over Fjord’s neck. “Warm and tight. You feels so nice, Fjord. You and Mr. Caleb both.”

Gasping, Caleb’s hips stutter. He falls into Fjord’s chest, trembling with want. “Mr. Clay…” He trails off, moaning. “Caduceus. Fjord. I am… I won’t last.”

Fjord whines, pushing one of his hands up into Caleb’s hair and holding tight. Caleb groans and melts against him, pressing their foreheads together. “Come, Caleb. Come in me. Please.”

“_Meine Gott_,” Caleb cries, his thrusts hippcupping, his eyes squeezing shut. And a moment later, Fjord feels twitching against his walls and rim and warmth flooding his hole. And Fjord can’t help his own moan, rolling his hips and clenching around Caleb to work him through it. Shivering, shuddering, Caleb carefully pulls out of Fjord and collapses into him, panting against Fjord’s neck. “_Du fühlst dich zu gut an. Viel zu gut. Himmlisch,_” he babbles in Zemnian and Fjord holds him all the tighter. 

Behind him, Caduceus slows his thrusts to a gentle rock, but Fjord feels a faint tremble running through the firbolg. His grip tightens around Fjord’s hips and over his stomach. Like Caduceus is holding himself back. Fjord’s breath catches. “Everything alright, Caduceus?” he asks quietly, freeing a hand to wipe his tear-stained cheeks.

Caduceus rumbles behind him, a wanting noise, louder than anything he’s made thus far. He clutches a little tighter at Fjord’s stomach, and the pressure wrenches a groan out of Fjord. “I’m good, I promise,” Caduceus replies, his voice thick and heavy in Fjord’s ear. “Just been a while since my last cycle, and it’s… more than I expected.”

“How so?” Caleb asks.

Groaning, Caduceus bucks harder into Fjord, his knot pressing intently at Fjord’s entrance. “My knot doesn’t usually swell much on the first day. Usually it takes a couple rounds for it to wake up.”

Fjord shivers at the sensation, at the thought of Caduceus splitting him open wider, sinking deep and sealing them together. His cock twitches in earnest even though it still much too far from rising again. Caleb huffs out an exhausted laugh. “Do you like that,_ Bärchen_?” Caleb whispers, trailing kisses along Fjord’s shoulder. “Do you want to take all of him? Want Caduceus to knot you so you can keep his cock warm?”

At this point, he’s too worn out to be embarrassed. He nods, whining. “_Please._”

With a roar, Caduceus bucks forward, knocking Fjord and Caleb off-balance and onto the bed in a heap. Fjord scrambles to his hands and knees, but Caduceus doesn’t slow, doesn’t stop. Thrust after powerful thrust that leave him gasping. Trembling. Aching. Beneath him, Caleb shifts around and pulls Fjord into a kiss, hands ghosting down his chest. Caduceus curls low over him, clinging to him and rubbing his cheek against Fjord’s shoulders. 

“Good. So good,” Caduceus pants into his shoulder. “Does he always feel this good, Mr. Caleb?”

“_Ja_,” Caleb replies between kisses, his voice rough and wrecked. “Always.”

Face hot, Fjord tucks his chin to his chest, rocking backward onto Caduceus, mouth dropped open and moaning at each thrust. He’s tiptoeing along the edge of overstimulation, perilously close to the pleasure twisting into pain, but he’s not there yet. He can hold on a little longer, hands clenched in the bedsheets, a fresh wave of tears welling at the corners of his eyes. 

Before he realizes it, a hand wraps around his cock, pumping slick and smooth. Fjord shouts wordlessly, hissing at the bright pleasure surging through him. Lips press against his jaw. “One more, _Bärchen_,” Caleb murmurs, his voice both commanding and pleading at once, twisting up Fjord’s guts and holding tight. “Once more for me.”

He tenses, every part of him clenching. Caduceus groans, hips moving faster and faster into him, surprisingly powerful. Limbs quaking, Fjord blinks away his overwhelmed tears and focuses on Caleb. “I-I,” he stammers, gasping at a particularly deep thrust, slamming hard into him. “Gods, I don’t know, Cay. I want to, I—”

Caleb silences him with a kiss. When they part, the spell has faded, and Caleb is back in his usual form. With a quiet certainty, he says, “Then you will.”

Biting back a cry, Fjord thrusts back and forth, working between Caleb’s fist and Caduceus’s cock, unable to stop. It’s good. It’s so good. But… he’s already come twice. And sure, pleasure pools low in his gut, growing faster than he expected, faster than he can comprehend, but it still feels like not enough. 

Fists clenched in the bedding, Fjord gasps and blinks through his tears. Caduceus holds him firm, fucking him in a perfect counterpoint to Caleb’s strokes. With every thrust, Fjord feels the knot pressing deeper and deeper into him. His eyes roll back into his head, and he cries out. His cock jerks in Caleb’s grip, and his ears fill up with Caduceus’s low, almost feral cry, and his vision turns starry. And then Caduceus swells inside him and nuzzles at the nape of his neck, and Fjord fucking soars.

Pleasure slowly melting out of him, Fjord drifts, his muscles lax and sore and deeply satisfied. As he blinks back to consciousness, he finds lean arms wrapped around his chest, fur pressed against his back from knee to nape. Caduceus, still knotted tight against him if the pressure in his hole is anything to go by, rumbling up a storm. And behind them, he hears a soft hummed melody, feels another hand idly stroking up and down his side. Caleb, probably spooned up against Caduceus, holding him. Holding them both. The thought fills Fjord with warmth and affection, and he snuggles back against Caduceus. “Everything alright back there?” he asks, voice croaking and heavy with exhaustion.

Caduceus rubs his cheek against Fjord’s shoulders, the rumbling growing louder. “Great. We’re just great back here,” Caduceus says, his words soft and gently slurred. Pleasure drunk. A pleasant shiver rolls through Fjord’s spine. “How’re you feeling?”

He takes a moment to shift in place, and discomfort flares through his ass. He groans. “Sore all over. Especially down there. I may need some help getting sorted tomorrow.”

Caleb cups his hip, squeezing gently and rolling his thumb over Fjord’s skin. “We are here for you, _Bärchen_.”

His heart beats wildly in his chest, warmth and happiness flooding through him. Nodding slowly, he lays one hand over Caleb’’s and curls the other over Caduceus’s arm, holding tight. There’s so much still to deal with—Caduceus’s rut is only just starting after all—but for now, they’re all quiet and still, safe and contented, and ready to rest. Smiling at the feeling of their arms around him, Fjord lets his eyes drift closed and hums. Reward has never been so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Caleb’s post-coital Zemnian translates to “Gods, you feel too good. Much too good. Like heaven.”
> 
> Here is the scene snippet that started this fic. I cut it because it didn't fit the pacing of the story but I wanted to share it because I'm still very proud of the dialogue. Enjoy!:
> 
> “Woah!” Fjord shouts, recoiling back into the hallway of the inn. He squeezes his eyes shut, but yeah, he’s never gonna shake the image of a seven-foot tall naked firbolg from his mind.
> 
> “Mr. Fjord?” Caduceus asks through the door, confusion coloring his voice.
> 
> “Yeah, I’m here,” Fjord calls back, sticking his hand through the door and waving. “You, um, you could’ve warned me,” he says as he creeps back into the room, eyes carefully averted.
> 
> “Warned you about what?”
> 
> Caduceus sounds so earnest Fjord looks up only to get an eye-full of full frontal firbolg before he snaps his gaze up to the ceiling. Fjord takes a deep breath, painfully aware of his face turning hot. He holds his hands out in front of him, gesturing wildly. “Deucy, you’re naked.”
> 
> “Yeah… Oh, is that not something you guys do? Is your armor attached? Like a turtle shell?”
> 
> “No, not like a turt— _ah!”_ Fjord looks bakc to Caduceus as he answers, and fuck, that’s a lanky bare chest and… He freezes, eyes wide and jaw slack. Where the fuck was Caduceus hiding that much dick? And presuming that’s soft…how big does it get—
> 
> “Mr. Fjord?” Caduceus says, stepping forward and clapping his hand on his shoulder, snapping Fjord out of his spiralling thoughts.
> 
> Fjord jolts, gaping up at Caduceus. Fuck, he always knew on some level that Caduceus was taller than him, but being up close and personal, realizing he comes up to Caduceus’s chin, that throws things into a whole new light. Swallowing hard and shaking his brain back into gear, Fjord takes a deep breath and says, “Most folks aren’t so casual about walkin’ around in the nude.”
> 
> “Oh, sorry.” Caduceus ducks his head and backs across the room to pull on his shirt. It’s long, but even from here Fjord can make out the bulge of his cock beneath the linen. “Better?”
> 
> Fjord forces himself to nod and go about his business like his mouth isn’t dry and his pants aren’t tight and his mind isn’t churning out images of exactly how big a firbolg cock might get when aroused.


End file.
